JUST SHOOT ME, DAMN IT
by Shattering Desire
Summary: ::COMPLETED:: 5 Drabbles, 5 Different themes, 5 Different VONGOLA GUARDIANS and all 5 Drabbles are READER-INSERT. ::COMPLETED::
1. Pissed Off Wife: TYL Ryohei Sasagawa

○● кня ●○ ĵúśť śĥőőť мĕ ○● ∂яαввℓєѕ ●○  
**Ryohei Sasagawa**.

* * *

"RYOHEI SASAGAWA─"

Crash. Bang. Clatter. Yelps of protest.

Sweat-dropping, the Tenth Vongola Boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada, turn to look at his Sun Guardian with a deadpanned expression. "What did you do this time, Nii-san?"

Laughing nervously, Ryohei Sasagawa, grinned at his Boss _slash_ brother-in-law sheepishly. "Well─"

_**BANG!**_

"─HOW THE HELL DO YOU FORGET OUR FIFTH ANNIVERSAY?" You, **[**Name**]** Sasagawa, shouted. Extremely pissed off…**.**

It honestly made Tsuna think then and there, why the hell weren't _you_ made a Guardian.

_(Sweatdropping, Tsuna remembered he protested in having his older twin have anything to do with the Mafia.  
__That didn't really turn out the way he wanted, though.)_


	2. Becoming a Man: TYL Tsunayoshi Sawada

○● кня ●○ ĵúśť śĥőőť мĕ ○● ∂яαввℓєѕ ●○ **Tsunayoshi Sawada**.

* * *

"T—Tsuna!" You yelped, feeling familiar hands grasp your breasts from behind, groping them before one of his hands goes down south and begins rubbing a certain area that's in between your legs, making you groan with delight.

Reaching backwards, you grab his shoulders and hold on tight as you feel yourself getting more and more wet from your boyfriends' touch. In which, you wish he wasn't so damn good at making you cum.

You felt your breath hitch in your throat when your felt hot breath on your left ear, before nearly going over the edge at the sound of his voice and how... dirty he made such a simple sound. "_**Beg**_."

Biting your bottom lip, trying to stop yourself from doing what he wants. No way in-_**FUCK!**_

Gasping, you moan aloud as you felt Tsuna's sinfully, delightful fingers penetrate your womanhood. Helplessly, you grab onto Tsuna's shoulder and dig your nails in his shoulder blades. It felt _sooo_ good.

Smirking, Tsuna trails his tongue from your neck and all the way up to your ear and begin nibbling on it. "_**Beg**_."

"_T_… _Tsuna~!_"

...

...

**|x[Extended Ending]x|  
**

"Tsuna... when did you suddenly became a Seme?" You groaned, both from pleasure and frustration.


	3. Loosening Up: TYL Gokudera Hayato

○● кня ●○ ĵúśť śĥőőť мĕ ○● ∂яαввℓєѕ ●○  
Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

_**Everything has a beginning  
Everything comes to an end**_

Everyone in the Vongola Base could hear the beginning of **[**Name**]** **[**Last Name**]** favourite song. _Hero_ by _Charlotte Perrelli_. [1]

_'Oh dear God.. not again!'_

_**Take it or leave it  
You'd better believe it  
Be my lover, be my friend**_

But.. they gotta admit it, your a lot better than the actual singer, considering you only sing for your beloved _Fiancé_.

You just.. sing _a little too much_.

_**Love will last longer  
Growing stronger and stronger  
If you stay and don't let go**_

Ignoring everyone protests, your Fiancé just lays back and enjoy the repeated song, soaking your happiness like sponge. Why? Because _his_ the reason why you've been singing _'__your guys special song__'_ repeatedly the last few days.

But he honestly didn't think you'd be this happy when he (finally) got the guts to marry him.

_**Oh, survive  
Heroes can live on their own  
But heroes never die al**_—

Everyone sighed with relief when you started humming the song instead.

The honey-colored brunette sitting at the front of the table sighed with relief and slacked on his chair, finally having some peace of mind, before turning to his silver-haired right-hand man. "Gokudera, as much as I am happy you guys are _(finally)_ engaged, will you please tell **[**Name**]**-chan to be quiet about her singing for a few days? She's been driving me insane with repeatedly singing that song over and over.." Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Tenth Vongola boss, groaned.

Grinning, the silverette turned to his boss. "Haha, you finally cracked, eh?" [2]

* * *

_**Author Note**_: First of all.. SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS (It took my awhile for me to make this.)

**[ 1 ] ;** Why in God's name that song? Simply because it always reminds her of her beloved, Always-Moody-Yet-Too-Shy-For-His-Own-Good.. _Fiancé! _

_... that__'__s all you need to know_.

**[ 2 ] ;** .. WOOT WOOT. Gokudera started loosing up a bit! It's all thanks to you, [Name]-chan!


	4. Black Paper Moon: TYL Yamamoto Takeshi

● кня ● ĵúśť śĥőőť мĕ ● ∂яαввℓєѕ ●  
**Yamamoto Takeshi**.

* * *

No one could fully understand the pain that Yamamoto Takeshi was feeling right now.

He lost the woman he loved to death.

He couldn't do anything, but watch helplessly as his beloved **[Name]**-chan pushed him away from numerous bullets that was meant for him, _not her_.

Simply put, **[Name]** Sawada saved her boyfriend from death while on a mission.

The mission was to find out who was behind the death of the Arcobalenos'.

Needlessly to say, Tsunayoshi Sawada regrets giving Yamamoto Takeshi and **[Name]** Sawada that mission, but he couldn't think of anyone else who could succeed it and he couldn't send out Hayato because he needed him for his own mission.

But, Yamamoto does not blame Tsunayoshi for **[Name]**'s death, that would've been out of line. Especially since he knew **[Name]** would've slapped him if he did blame Tsunayoshi.

_"[Name]-chan.. I'm sorry, I should've been paying more attention that day."_


	5. Lustful Desires: Hibari Kyouya

○● **кня ●○ĵúśť śĥőőť мĕ○● ∂****я****α****ввℓєѕ**** ●○  
****Hibari Kyouya**.

Struggling to keep your moans in, you bit your lip hard as you felt you were about to have your climax, your thoughts go to a certain hot Carnivore, you felt your pussy give out at the mere thought of Hibari Kyouya.

Rubbing harder, you buck your hips as you imagined something _hot _a_nd hard _inside that _wet, throbbing_ pussy of yours as you begun rubbing even harder against your clit.

"A-Ah!" You yelped, startled at the sudden sensation of something bubbling inside the pit of your stomach, legs twitching at the delightful feeling.

Panting, you wince at the feeling of your needy pussy throb for something at only male's have; to be more specfic, a certain perfect carnivore named-.

"Damn you, Hibari.."

.. at least your parents were out for a week or two, or else you would've had to answer to them why they smelt the scent of sex in your room.


End file.
